Knocked Out, Knocked Up
by richiefail
Summary: An S&M lemon between Spiderman and Venom. WARNING: CONTAINS LEMON, S&M, RAPE, YAOI [boy on boy] NOT FOR MINORS, PLEASE NO FLAMES, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE STORY.


Spiderman was swinging on his way to an old apartment building. He had reports that Venom was doing the usual but usually Venom did these things during the day. Something was up, but he couldn't say what. It was roughly 1:30 am, and no cars were out. These back roads were so quiet at night. Spidey could see the building in the distance, and saw an open window on the 7th story. He clung to the building on the 5th floor, and crawled up, noticing that the building had been condemned quite a while ago. Spidey could see the burn marks, realizing that it must have been a building fire. Once through the window, Spidey stood up, and notices immediately that he can't see more than 5 feet out, after glancing around cautiously, he walks to the left, examining the wall to his left. Out of nowhere, Spidey is pinned to the wall by some black webbing, still warm from the air friction. Pulling on the webbing, Spidey's body wiggles, but nothing budges, his wrists and ankles bound solidly. Spidey notices a sharp pain on his head, feeling like cold metal. The room spins, and his vision goes black.

Spidey's head lifts slowly, blinking through his mask, trying to clear the blurriness in his vision. Swinging his feet, he notices that he's dangling, snapping him awake. He's bound by his wrists from the ceiling his arms are sore, and he's still not fully thinking. Even being 5 foot 9, he couldn't touch the ground. The walls are a solid gray cement, with a staircase to his right. There are no visible windows, and Spidey hopes it's just because the only light is from the dying light bulb in the middle of the room. There's a faint smell that Spidey finds slightly familiar, making his 9 and a half inch dick somewhat hard.

While failing at breaking free, Venom steps into the light, fully visible. His 7'2 height makes him eye level with Spidey. Apparently Spidey was only a couple inches from touching the ground.

"What are you doing this for?" Spidey's voice was strongly irritated and quite angered. Venom said nothing, and never broke eye contact with Spidey, making him uncomfortable. Spidey wiggled, feeling blood rush to his dick when Venom grabbed the crotch of his suit.

Venom's claw like fingers ripped Spidey's suit so his balls hung out and his dick drooped over his balls. Venom's cold hand rubbed his nemesis's dick until fully erect. SpiderMan was struggling to break free, but still did nothing.

Venom then released the dick in his hand, and teasingly licked the masked man's head, causing a cringe. Venom grinned and took all of the dick into his mouth, sucking slightly. Sense he was a virgin, Spidey had never felt anything like this. Venom wrapped his tongue around the dick, tasting the spurts of pre. The salty taste had Venom craving more, but he held back, knowing he had more to come.

All the while, Spidey was struggling, trying to get this over with so he could kick Venom's ass. The idea of oral sex was hot to him, but under these circumstances, it was anything but. Spidey then realized there was a tension in his gut, and it was now building rapidly. Venom sensed this, and sucked harder, causing him to cringe. Not wanting to cum for the enemy, Spiderman struggled even worse, trying to fling his arms, but failing miserably. Sense Venom's tongue was moving so rapidly, and hitting the right spots, Spidey soon blew his load down the back of Venom's throat. Venom swallowed it all, savoring the taste. The masked hero went limp, his energy drained from his first orgasm.

Venom released the cock from his mouth, and looked into his eyes. "We're nowhere near done with you yet, spider." Spidey looked down and notices Venom's pulsating erection. It had to be at least 2 feet long, and the girth was the size of someone's wrist. Spiderman then started trying to break free again, but, once again, got nowhere. Venom noticed this and started chuckling. He then proceeded to grab the dangling man's waste, and fit his whole 2 feet within the tight little ass. Spiderman was screaming and biting his lip to the point of bleeding, never having anything up his ass before. Not even a second later, Venom's thrusting at full speed, ripping the opening even further. Spidey has no time to adjust, and without lube, he's writing in pain, yelling out with each thrust. As venom picks up speed, the writhing mass against him starts relaxing. Yelling turns into moaning and gasping, and Spidey's erection starts bouncing with each thrust. His balls slap against himself painfully, increasing the pleasure intensely Venom can feel his head against the skin on Spidey's stomach, creating a slight bulge in the Hero's gut.

Venom can feel his bitch start clenching around his manhood, signaling his release. He picks up the pace, slamming into the tight hole faster and harder, pre leaking out of his tip and his balls slamming against Spidey's ass. The pressure in Spiderman's gut starts building rapidly, each thrust rubbing his prostate roughly, and pushing his skin into a bulge Spidey moans loudly and spurts on Venom's chest. As his anal cavity spasms, Venom thrusts deeply one last time, releasing a few ropes of seed into the ass. He pulls out while cumming, making Parker moan at the loss and spurt his final strand of cum onto Venom's chest. Venom continues to orgasm, spurting onto the face in front of him, covering his face almost completely. Spidey slumps down, licking his lips and tasting the fluid on his face, enjoying the taste. Venom pinches the damp suit on the now non-virgin ass, and pulls the stretched suit out of Spidey. He then rips the ass out of the suit, and cuts him down, knowing he will do anything.

He lays on his back, and lays Spiderman on his body, stomach down, 69 position with his wrists still tied behind his back. Venom rubs Spidey's hole, then thrusts a fist in, going elbow deep, a larger budge on Spidey's gut. Spiderman moaned, feeling his ass tear, starting to bleed. Venom could feel the impaled man's dick rock hard against his chest. Venom continues thrusting, the previous cum and blood lubing the hole, but not enough. While fisting, Spidey continued enjoying the leftovers from the facial. Spidey notices Venom's dick poking his face, and rips a hole for his mouth. Spidey swallowed Venom's cock, causing Venom to stop for a second, half way up his forearm. Venom doubles speed, causing Spidey to moan around his cock. Venom cums, his arm into his bitch's ass, elbow deep. Spidey cums, trying to swallow, but only getting a mouthful of seed. Venom's chest in covered in Spider-Seed, and he ends up giving another facial due to Spidey's lack of swallowing.

Venom lays the now non-virgin hero on his side, and goes up the stairs. Spidey hears a door close and lock, and feels the cum leak out of his ass. The upstairs video feed shows the hero laying there, with a deep pink puddle of cum leaking out of and around his ass. Spidey passes out, the cum leaking out of his now exposed mouth.


End file.
